


Don't You Dare Look Back, Just Keep Your Eyes on Me

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bathroom Sex, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Sex, Drunk flirting, M/M, Mila is best wingwoman, Nightclub AU, Pining Victor Nikiforov, but it's consensual don't worry y'all, dance-off, that i made god knows how long ago, the sex will come in the next chapter, yes the title is from Shut Up and Dance because i am the most basic of bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: Nightclub AU in which Mila approaches Yuuri to tell him that her friend thinks he's cute, and when Yuuri looks in the direction she's pointing he's met with the most beautiful man he's ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I made a post on Tumblr a long time ago and have been meaning to write this fic for a while, and I started it shortly after I made the post, but I kind of got stuck, and then I started writing Next Level and a handful of other projects and time just got away from me and I never picked it back up. And then today, out of fucking nowhere, the post started getting notes again and all I could think about at work was coming home and working on it. So here, after several months, is the full-length version of [this](https://fuzzycatsandgoofyhats.tumblr.com/post/178200223948/yoi-nightclub-au-where-mila-approaches-yuuri).

Yuuri looked around, scanning the crowd for the familiar face of his roommate. He knew that Phichit would never leave him by himself on purpose, but still, getting separated from the one person he knew in an unfamiliar Russian nightclub was not doing his anxiety any favors. After a few minutes he sighed and maneuvered his way across the dance floor to an area that was less crowded and pulled out his phone. He started to send Phichit a text asking where he was when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around expecting to see his friend but was instead greeted by a beautiful young redhead.

“Excuse me,” she said. “Are you here with anyone?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Just my roommate, but we aren't like... _together_ , if that's what you're asking...” He saw the girl's eyes light up and blushed. “Oh, but I'm...I'm gay, so...sorry if you meant, um...”

The girl laughed. “No, no! I mean, you're pretty cute, but my girlfriend would be pretty upset with me if I brought you home with me,” she said with a playful wink. “I'm actually asking for a friend of mine. He's been checking you out since you walked in, but he's been too shy to come say hi and I thought I'd do it for him.”

Yuuri swallowed nervously. It wasn't like he considered himself unattractive, but he certainly didn't expect anyone to be interested in him here. “Um...o-okay,” he said. “Where is he?”

“He's over at the bar, sitting at the end there. The one in the black sweater,” she instructed. “His name is Victor.”

“Victor,” Yuuri repeated, looking towards the bar. His eyes landed on a slender, silver-haired figure who could have easily been a magazine model. He was a bit too far away to get a good look at Victor's face in the club's dim lighting, but he could tell that he was a handsome man. “What should I say to him?” he asked.

“Oh, anything really,” she said. “He likes vodka cranberries, if you decide to buy him a drink, but I'm sure he'd be just as happy with your number.”

Yuuri nodded. “Okay, thank you...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'm Yuuri.”

“Mila,” she replied, smiling brightly as a fast-paced song with a thumping bassline began to play. “Ooh, I've been waiting for them to play this all night!” She gave Yuuri a playful pat on the back as she started to dance to the beat of the music. “Good luck, Yuuri! And tell Victor I said 'you're welcome,' would you?”

Yuuri gave her a nervous chuckle in response and walked over to the bar. He spotted an empty stool next to Victor and sat down.

“Hi,” he said. “Victor, right? Can I buy you a drink?”

The other man looked up from his phone, and--

Oh.

Oh no.

He was the most beautiful man Yuuri had ever laid eyes on. He was _not_ prepared for this. Dressed like a model, he could handle. But those ocean-blue eyes and that million-dollar smile were another thing entirely. Victor smiled and pocketed his phone, resting his arm on the counter.

“I'd like that a lot, thank you,” he said. “Mila sent you over here, didn't she?”

Yuuri nodded hesitantly before flagging down the bartender and ordering two vodka cranberries. “She, um...she said you've been checking me out...” he said, turning to face Victor again.

“Of course she'd make it sound creepier than I was intending,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I mean, I guess technically I was, but...I wasn't so much ogling you as I was admiring your dancing.”

“My dancing?” Yuuri asked, blushing. “You thought it was that good?”

“It was almost like your body was creating the music itself,” Victor said. “I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I almost wanted to ask if I could join you, but I wasn't sure if that guy you came in with would approve of me stealing you...”

Yuuri tilted his head in confusion for a moment, then smirked playfully. “You mean Phichit? He'd have encouraged it. And he'd have taken pictures.” When the bartender came back with his drink order, he thanked her and pulled the money out of his wallet, plus a tip, and handed it to her before giving one of the glasses to Victor. “You thought he was my boyfriend, didn't you?”

“Well, kind of, judging from how he was grinding against you...”

“You saw that too, huh? What, you don't platonically dry hump your friends when you're drunk?” he teased before tasting his drink. He personally wasn't a huge fan of vodka himself, but he had already had a few drinks and the taste of alcohol was barely noticeable at this point.

Victor laughed, thinking about all the nights that he'd gone out dancing with his friend Christophe. “Okay, fair enough,” he said, taking a sip of his own drink. “And, I must confess...I may have been ogling you a little. Has anyone ever told you that your ass is adorable?”

A soft blush colored Yuuri's cheeks as he swirled his glass. “I get told that a lot,” he finally admitted. “But usually by drunk meathead jocks. And they usually don't call it adorable, it's usually just 'nice' or some sort of crude noise. I've never had any part of me complimented by a handsome Russian stranger...”

“You flatter me,” Victor said, flashing that damned smile again. “And at the risk of sounding too forward, I'd like to ask you out. You know, on an actual date...I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name...”

“Yuuri,” he said hurriedly, after taking another drink. “And...I'd really like that. Thank you, Victor.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, noticing that he had a new text message from Phichit asking where he was. He quickly replied that he was sitting at the bar before handing it over to Victor. “Put your number in my phone and I'll text you,” he instructed. Although he was past the point of tasting the alcohol, he could definitely feel it, and was suddenly feeling a lot more confident in himself. “And, if you were still interested, I'll take you up on your offer to dance. I'll give you a little taste of what you saw earlier.”

Victor nearly choked on his tongue when he saw the sudden light in Yuuri's eyes, as if a switch had been flipped inside of him. “Um...y-yes, I'd love to dance with you,” he managed, miraculously without pouring booze down the front of his sweater. “What exactly do you mean by “a taste” of what I saw earlier?”

“Well, you said you liked my ass, right?” Yuuri smirked. “What would you say to a quick...introduction, as I grind it against you?” He blushed, a little surprised at himself that something so bold just came out of his mouth, but he quickly downed the rest of his drink before he had time to feel too embarrassed. “If...if you're comfortable with that, of course,” he added.

“Bozhe moy, yes,” Victor quickly replied, finishing his own drink. “Maybe if you impress me enough with your dancing, I'll let you buy me another drink,” he teased as he stood up from his barstool. He took a moment to stretch, his legs a bit stiff from sitting in the same spot all night. Yuuri couldn't help but stare at the way his muscles flexed beneath his skin. And Victor's offer gave him an idea.

“You're on, Victor,” he said, his natural competitiveness coming forth. “Though, if we're making this about impressing each other, why not make it a dance-off?” He could tell by the spark in Victor's eye that he'd piqued his interest. “If you win, I'll buy you another drink. But if _I_ win...” he let a drunken giggle slip out, which Victor couldn't help but find adorable, “...you take me into the bathroom and fuck me until I forget my own name. Deal?”

Victor was...surprised by Yuuri's proposition, to say the least. A little concerned for his ability to fully consent, too. “It's a deal,” he said. “But I think you've had enough to drink for now. I'll only give you your request if you're in a proper state of mind, okay?”

Yuuri blushed and giggled, partially due to his head swimming from the booze and partially because this _total stranger_ actually seemed to care enough not to take advantage of him. Which shouldn't have come as such a surprise, but he'd had to wiggle away from too many creeps at bars back home not to know that he was putting a lot at risk here. But something in Victor's eyes told him that he was trustworthy, and clearly he was attracted to him. “I'll tell you what, Victor. I'm sure this dance-off will sober me up at least a little. If you still aren't sure I'm serious, go ahead and ask me again after I win--” he pauses and gives him a playful wink, “and if I say yes, and you want it as much as I do, that's when you're gonna take me to the bathroom and give me my reward. How's that for a deal?”

Victor nodded, already feeling a pang of arousal in his lower belly. “Deal.” When the next song started, Yuuri grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor. Several people in the crowd moved aside, recognizing Yuuri and his hypnotic moves from earlier and wanting to give him plenty of room. Yuuri kept his back facing Victor, but turned and looked at him over his shoulder while he swayed his hips in time with the beat of the music playing. He slowly inched closer, until his ass was flush with Victor's groin.

“I can feel you're already getting hard for me,” he smirked, grinding against him. “I hope this isn't considered playing dirty, since you were the one who said you liked my ass so much...”

“Y-Yuuri,” Victor choked out, admiring the way said ass looked in those well-fitting jeans he was wearing. He wondered if dragging Yuuri by his hips into the bathroom right now would make him seem too desperate. God, he's never wanted anyone this badly before...

Much too soon for his liking, Yuuri pulled away and spun to face him. He raised his arms above his head, making his shirt ride up to reveal a few centimeters of soft, but still well-toned belly, and a bit of sparkle, hinting at what is _definitely_ a piercing. He swiveled those sinfully gorgeous hips in a way that pulled not only Victor, but everyone around them in. He didn't think he could look away, even if he wanted to. And there's nothing in this club right now that he wanted to look at more than Yuuri, who met his gaze with a fiery look that said, “Don't even think about taking your eyes off me.” Deep down, he knew he was supposed to be dancing too, but he found himself rooted to that spot, unable to move, speak, or do anything but watch this display of Sex Incarnate standing before him. The song ended, also much too soon, and Yuuri sauntered over and tugged Victor down to his level by his collar.

“How was that, Victor?” he asked in a teasing whisper. “Was that impressive enough?”

Victor nodded, his breath hitching as he tried to form a coherent thought after that display. “D-da,” he said. He knew Yuuri would win this dance-off the moment they set foot on the dance floor. “And do you still want what you originally asked for?”

Yuuri tugged harder on Victor's collar, closing the gap between them and kissing him. “Yes,” he replied in a heated whisper. “So how about we take this somewhere a little more private?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes this took a little longer than expected but here's the drunken bathroom sex I promised! Also, I'll try to have the next chapter of Next Level finished soon too!

The bathroom door barely had a chance to close all the way before Victor had Yuuri pinned to the wall in a heated kiss.

“ _Blyad,_ Yuuri,” he purred, cupping his cheek in his hand. “Do you have any idea how sexy you looked out there?”

Yuuri looked up at him, tilting his head into Victor's touch. “Well, I did have this cute Russian man at the bar earlier tell me he liked my dancing. And my ass...” he teased. “Maybe you saw him on our way in here?”

“So sassy,” Victor said before leaning in for another kiss. “How about you let me get a better look at that ass. And for that matter, the rest of you. Was that a belly button ring I saw?”

Yuuri blushed and gripped the hem of his t-shirt. “I, uh...my roommate talked me into getting it the night before our flight here,” he said. “I'm still sort of getting used to it, and I've been having some second thoughts--”

“Don't you dare take it out. It suits you too much,” Victor blurted out. “And, I know this might be strange timing for a question like this, considering we're already about to get each other naked, but...what brings you here? To Russia, I mean.”

Yuuri blinked, a little surprised that Victor was asking him such a thing. “Well, we just thought it would be fun to explore Europe during the summer before we go back to the States when the next semester starts, is all. Nothing super exciting,” he said as he took his shirt off. He unzipped his jeans before continuing. “What about you? Something tells me you aren't much of a nightclub person yourself.”

“You're right. I usually prefer a quiet night in with a book and my poodle,” Victor admitted. “Mila talked me into coming out tonight. And _bozhe moy_ , I'm glad she did,” he grinned, his eyes raking up and down Yuuri's body. He clearly had the physique of a trained dancer, but also that of a college student who wasn't afraid to indulge himself once in a while. He removed his sweater, tossing it aside next to Yuuri's shirt, then watched Yuuri's jeans and boxer briefs hit the floor in one fluid motion. His thighs were just impressive bare as they were covered—tempting and soft, with visible defined muscle tone. And that _cock,_ God...He knew Yuuri wanted to be on the receiving end, but Victor wouldn't have minded being fucked with that...

“Like what you see, Victor?” Yuuri teased, his stance giving off a hint of shyness, with his arms behind his back. His voice, however, was just as confident as it had been out on the dance floor. “Because I like what I see so far. I'm gonna need you to lose the pants though...”

Victor was so busy checking Yuuri out that he nearly forgot. “Oh, right. Sorry...” He flicked the button open on his own jeans and let them fall to the floor, then kicked them aside. “Now where were we?”

Yuuri stepped closer to Victor, putting his hands on his toned chest. “You were about to fuck me so hard I forget my own name, if I'm not mistaken,” he said, looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes before standing up on his tiptoes to capture him in another kiss. They spent the next several minutes making out, their hands exploring each other's bodies, grinding their hips against each other and moaning in unison. It wasn't until Victor's hands cupped the soft swell of Yuuri's ass cheeks, running a finger along the cleft between them, that they stopped again.

“Do you have a condom with you?” he asked. “I'm...I'm afraid I wasn't expecting to meet anyone tonight, especially no one as beautiful as you, so...” He sighed with relief as Yuuri bent over, taking a moment to enjoy the view of that _fucking perfect_ ass, seeing him pull a foil packet out of his wallet. “I don't suppose you have lube too?” he asked.

Yuuri frowned and shook his head. “I don't...” he said, sounding disappointed. He was about to suggest finding a shop nearby where they could find some, and just continuing their little tryst in his hotel room, but his eyes fell on a small plastic container affixed to the wall by the sinks, filled with both condoms and disposable, single-use packets of lube. He silently thanked Russia's apparently more positive attitude towards sex than the clubs back in America, and rushed over to grab some. He handed his spoils to Victor, then turned his back to him, bracing his hands on the wall in front of him and wiggling his ass for him in a beautiful display.

“It really is a wonder that you're single,” he purred, looking over his shoulder at him. “Someone as sexy as you, and with a cock this impressive. Guess I lucked out tonight, huh?” He pressed his hips back as Victor took his position behind him, their hips slotting together perfectly. “I can't wait to have this big, thick cock deep inside me...”

Victor felt his legs wobble at the contact, desperately needing something to hold onto. He grabbed Yuuri's hips, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh, guiding him as he ground his ass against him. “Yours is pretty impressive yourself, Yuuri,” he said, moving his hands just long enough to tear the condom wrapper open. “I wouldn't mind you showing me what you can do with it sometime. If you wanted that, of course?” He prayed to whatever deities were listening that he didn't sound too desperate.

“God, yes,” Yuuri said, without a moment's hesitation. “You've got my number, after all; I have every intention of doing this again sometime if you wanted to. Except...maybe next time somewhere other than a nightclub bathroom?”

Victor couldn't help but chuckle as he rolled the condom onto his already-leaking cock. He stroked it a couple times for good measure, letting Yuuri feel just how hard he was, eager to give him what he's been practically begging for all night.

“Mmm, I can already tell you're going to feel amazing,” Yuuri moaned, feeling Victor resting between his cheeks. “So much bigger than any of my toys. They don't compliment my ass like you do, either...” he added as an afterthought, a drunken giggle slipping from his pretty pink lips. He waited for Victor to reply, starting to feel a pang of nervousness that his silly joke might have been too much when all he got was silence and the sudden lack of warmth against his ass. But then he heard the distinct squelching noise of one of the lube packets being emptied, and then he felt something prodding at his entrance.

“Are you ready, Yuuri? Do you want me to start with two fingers or just one?” he asked, circling his rim slowly, drinking in his soft whimpers as if he hadn't had anything to quench his thirst in days. After receiving a shaky reply that sounds something like “Two, please, _fuck,_ ” he slowly inserted his first two fingers. And God, the noise Yuuri made was probably the hottest thing Victor had heard in his life. “Bozhe moy, you're so tight,” he grunted, sliding his fingers in further and savoring the feeling of his digits sliding against Yuuri's walls. He slid them in and out a few times, then spread them apart in an experimental scissoring motion. “I can't wait to see what it feels like with my cock inside you...”

Yuuri whined desperately, backing his hips further onto Victor's fingers. “I can't wait either...you can go ahead and put another finger in.”

“Okay. I'm putting it in now,” Victor said, giving Yuuri a moment to prepare before sliding his third finger inside. A pleasant tingle went up Yuuri's spine at the intrusion, his nerve endings crying out in pleasure. Victor gave him a moment to adjust, then slid all three fingers out to the first knuckle before thrusting back inside. He could tell by the sudden cry and the way Yuuri's back arched that he'd probably found his prostate, and after getting the same reaction from curling his fingers slightly his suspicions were confirmed.

“What's that, Yuuri? Do you like when I do this?” he teased, curling them again. “Can you imagine my cock brushing against it? Pounding into it until you're screaming my name loud enough for everyone in this bar to hear? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Yes, _yes, kuso_ \--” Yuuri murmured, his ability to speak coherent English diminishing. And Victor didn't have to be fluent in Japanese to know that the words Yuuri uttered after that were absolutely _filthy_. With a soft, wet 'pop' he pulled his fingers out of Yuuri's hole and quickly opened the other packet of lube. After stroking himself a few times, he lined himself up at Yuuri's entrance, pressing the blunt head of his straining dick to Yuuri's twitching pucker.

“Are you ready, Yuuri? I'm about to push in,” he said. Yuuri nodded, his breath shaky, but Victor still waited for verbal consent to continue.

“Y-yes, I'm ready. Please...” he said, his voice soft, but needy. “Please, Vict- _oooooooor~_ ”

Victor couldn't help but smile proudly at the reaction he pulled out of Yuuri as he slid inside, the way he drew out his name as he sucked him in, inch by inch, until he was in to the hilt. Yuuri took him so well, and it barely seemed to phase him.

“I hope you don't mind my asking, but...do you do this often? Hook up with strangers in bar bathrooms?” Victor asked, pulling out until just the head was inside.

“N-no, not often,” Yuuri said, blushing. “That's not to say I've never...well, I've given the occasional sloppy blowjob in a bathroom stall, and let one guy finger me...you're the first I've let fuck me though...”

Victor wasn't sure if it was the muffled music from outside making him mishear Yuuri, or the fact that the blood had rushed quickly from his ears to...elsewhere in his body, but did Yuuri just...? “R-really? You mean you're...”

“A virgin? Yeah,” Yuuri replied casually. “I hope that doesn't bother you?”

“Bother me? Why would it? In a sense, this means I get to claim you...doesn't it?” Victor teased, working his way back in, then back out, then slowly easing into a steady rhythm. “I get to claim this tight little hole as mine...”

“Mmm, yes, all yours,” Yuuri moaned, rocking his hips back in time with Victor's thrusts, his breath hitching every time the head of that thick, long cock grazed his already sensitive prostate. “I'm all yours, and I don't want your attention on anybody else but me. I don't want you looking away, just like on the dance floor.”

“I wouldn't dream of it, Yuuri,” he said. “I don't think I could have taken my eyes off of you even if I wanted to. Out there, or here.” His hands didn't leave Yuuri's hips, gripping them tightly and guiding him back onto him, fucking into him for all he was worth. Yuuri's cute little whimpers every time he bottomed out were music to his ears, and he wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve hearing a literal angel calling out his name with such unbridled ecstasy, but it was definitely a sound he wished he could save for a rainy day.

Yuuri felt himself getting closer, and he was torn between not wanting this to end, ever, and wanting Victor to see just how good he had made him feel. And _fuck_ , the way he gripped his hips like that. They were definitely going to leave bruises, and the thought made him shiver with delight. He was going to walk out of this nightclub with physical proof that he'd been claimed by this Adonis of a Russian stranger, and hopefully, with them exchanging phone numbers, this wouldn't be the last time...

“Yuuri--” He suddenly hears his name in a choked moan from behind him. “Yuuri, 'm gonna--” The movement of Victor's hips became more stilted and erratic as he filled the condom. Hearing Victor's high pitched cry of his name was what finally sent Yuuri over the edge, and he saw stars as he came all over his belly and the wall.

“Viiiiic-toooru...” he moaned, his accent coming out a little stronger in his drunken bliss as he came down. His legs wobbled a little beneath him, and he might have fallen if not for Victor being quick to wrap his arms around his waist while he pulled out. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he was able to stand upright again. “That...that was incredible, Victor,” he said, smiling at him and trying not to think about how disappointingly empty he suddenly felt.

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself too,” Victor replied, carefully taking the condom off and tying off the end before tossing it into the trashcan. He walked over to the sink, still naked, and washed his hands before walking over to join Yuuri again. “And I'm very glad that I met you tonight. You'll be around for a while, right?”

Yuuri bent over, giving Victor another great view of his ass as he picked up their clothes. “For another week and a half or so,” he said casually, handing Victor his jeans, underwear, and sweater. “You'll text me tomorrow, right? Maybe take me out on that “proper” date that you mentioned?”

Victor had nearly forgotten their conversation at the bar, but as he slipped his sweater back over his head he chuckled. “As soon as I wake up, and I've finally convinced myself that tonight wasn't just the best dream I've ever had, I'll text you. There's a very nice little coffee shop not far from here that I'd love to show you, if you're interested?”

“That sounds perfect,” Yuuri said with a smile, checking himself in the mirror to make sure he looks fully put together again. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and when he checked it he saw that he had missed multiple calls and texts from Phichit, he almost panicked.

“I'll let you get back to your friend. He's probably worried about you,” Victor said, noticing Yuuri's expression. “Let me know you've safely gotten to where you're staying, _da?_ ”

Yuuri blushed, touched by Victor's concern. “Da, I will. Thank you again for tonight, Victor.” He walked back over to him and softly kissed his cheek, and before Victor could muster a reply, he had disappeared out the door.

“Yuuri Katsuki, where the hell were you?” Phichit demanded nearly as soon as Yuuri had left the bathroom. “I thought I saw you at the bar, but then I looked away and you were gone, and—oh,” he suddenly paused, noticing his friend's flushed cheeks and disheveled hair and clothes.

“I, uh...was in the bathroom,” was all Yuuri could manage, though judging from the shit-eating grin on Phichit's face, it was fairly obvious just what he had been doing in there not five minutes ago.

“Someone just got laaaaaaiiiiiid~” he teased in a singsong voice, throwing his arm around Yuuri's shoulder. Ignoring Yuuri's half-hearted protests, he led him toward the door of the club. “Good for you, Yuuri. At least one of us did. C'mon, let's head back to the hotel. You can tell me all about him on the way.”

 

 


End file.
